Goodbye To You
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: {FINSIHED} Numbuh 4 runs away, can Numbuh 3 bring him back?...based on the song by Michelle Branch, and a few other songs too. PLZ R/R! Better summary inside. Also Angst.
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, so you can't sue me. ^_^  
  
I think this is G, but if not, then tell me! I hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Numbuh 4 runs away, and Numbuh 3 has to cope. Can she bring him back? Main plot is related to "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch. Each chapter will have a different song. PLZ R/R!  
  
"Goodbye To You"  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough, and I was getting packed and ready to go. 'All I do is slow the team down. They don't need me here.' I kept on talking to myself as I slowly packed my boxing gloves, sweat band, my CD's, magazines, and last of all, the picture of me and Numbuh 3. We were sitting on my wrestling mat looking at each other with mean looks, acting tough. I sighed. 'That's the one thing I will miss...Numbuh 3...' Tears started forming in my eyes at the thought of losing the one I thought about most.  
  
I knew I was tough, but when it came to leaving the one thing that I've stuck with almost all my life, it made me upset. But that didn't matter now. I knew they wanted me gone for good. They are always complaining saying, "You always get in the way!" or "Why do you always have to pick fights?"(a/n: I don't even know if they said that, I just put that in this story.) I can't stand that anymore. I've heard them talking on more than one occasion complaining about how I always 'rush' into things, and I've heard it somany times that I'm tired of it. It makes me really mad... "NOT AGAIN! SHOOT!" I yelled as I pulled my bloodied hand out of the wall. Then I shrugged. "At least ah won't be here for them ta yell at meh." I said happily to myself.  
  
* Of all the things I believed in *  
  
* I just want to get it over with *  
  
* Tears form behind my eyes *  
  
* But I do not cry *  
  
*Counting the days that pass me by *  
  
I had waited for a day when the gang was gone to the comic book store all together for me to leave unnoticed. I opened my door and walked out, feeling bad. 'I should leave a note for Numbuh 3.' I thought as I ran back in my room to get a piece of paper and pencil. The note said:  
  
Dear Numbuh 3:  
I don't know where to start...well I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm leaving. Please don't tell the others, because I know they will try to come and find me. I don't want to be found. They don't need me, and I guess I don't need them. Also since I know you well, don't cry. I might come back one day. That's all I can say. I'm sorry.  
  
Numbuh 4  
  
I ran out of my room and into Numbuh 3's, setting the note on her dresser. 'I love ya Numbuh 3. Maybe one day ah'll get to tell ya that.' I turned around slowly and walked out of the room and into the living room.  
  
Memories flashed through my head as I walked closer and closer to the front door, wishing that there was some other way to do this. I had my hand on the doorknob, making sure this was what I wanted to do. I was sure. For the past three years, they talked about me behind my back, then acted like I was their best friend. I was leaving for sure.  
  
Now I had to start all over again..somewhere else..away from my 'friends'...and...Numbuh 3. I blinked the tears back as I opened the door and climbed down the ladder. I would've stayed, but what they were saying was just too much. They said it too many times for it just to be a joke.  
  
* I've been searching deep down in my soul *  
  
* Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old *  
  
* It feels like I'm starting all over again *  
  
* The last three years were just pretend *  
  
* And I said *  
  
I hopped off of the ladder about 3/4ths of the way, and started running down the street not stopping until I knew I was as far away from the place that I loved most. I finally stopped for breath and looked at the tree hosue from a distance. "Goodbye Numbuh 3..." I muttered as I continued running, the sun setting on me. I was alone now, and I was already lonely. 'Ihope they're happy without me.' I thought.  
  
* Goodbye to you *  
  
* Goodbye to everything I thought I knew *  
  
*You were the one I loved *  
  
*The one thing that I tried to hold on to *  
  
I finally stopped, landing in a park about a mile away from the tree house (a/n: He ran a LONG way, didn't he? ^_^). I walked a little further into the woods to find a secret hidaway spot, so no one could ever find me.  
  
I sighed and slid down the trunk of a tree with a giant hold in it, which was where I was staying. "I already miss Numbuh 3, and I haven't even been gone for more than an hour." I mumbled, wanting so badly to see her beautiful face again. Her eyes were deep pools of green (a/n: I dunno her real eye color) that anyone could easily fall into. Her hair always flew in the wind, and her smile was so contagious. 'Oh god. I really do love 'er.' I said to myself. 'But it wouldn't be right...two best friends...togethah..in love?' I said, knowing that Numbuh 3 didn't love me that way.  
  
* I still get lost in your eyes *  
  
* And it seems I can't live a day without you *  
  
* Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away *  
  
* To a place where I am blinded by the light *  
  
* But it's not right *  
  
* Goodbye to you *  
  
* Goodbye to everything I thought I knew *  
  
* You are the one I loved *  
  
* The one thing that I tried to hold on to*  
  
I wanted so much to be with Numbuh 3 again, but I knew the others didn't like me anymore, so there was no use in going back now. And even if I did, I would have to tell them what happened, and they would never let me live it down. Even if I did go back, the only thing that I would ever want is Numbuh 3. She is what makes me laugh, and be a little less tense. I don't want anything but Numbuh 3, and that's all I ask for. Even though I wish the rest of the gang were still my friends, at least I would have one thing. I can't go back. I've gone too far now.  
  
* And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time *  
  
* I want what's yours and I want what's mine *  
  
* I want you *  
  
* But I'm not giving in this time *  
  
* Goodbye to you *  
  
*Goodbye to everything I thought I knew *  
  
*You were the one I loved *  
  
* The one thing that I tried to hold on to * (2x)  
  
It finally got dark, as I layed down on the grass and looked up at the stars. 'Hopefully things will change.' I said as I saw a figure of Numbuh 3 in the sky. 'Hopefully...' I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that the next day would be better...  
  
* And when the stars fall *  
  
* I will lie awake *  
  
* You're my shooting star *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*SOB* That was so sad! Well I hope you liked it! I need a few reviews before I do the next chaptah!  
  
(a/n: AGAIN, I do not know why those little squiggles appeared...i'll try an fix 'em latah.)  
  
Numbuh4Fighter 


	2. Numbuh 3 Finds Out

Disclaimer: I do not own KND...  
  
(a/n: I know this story is depressing, but I wanted to try and write a Drama/Angst/Romantic type story. Don't worry, this will be my only one. ^_^)  
  
"Good-bye To You"  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I gingerly skipped on the sidewalk towards the treehouse, with a bag full of comics in my hand. 'I know Numbuh 4 will like these comics.' I said to myself as I carefully watched the rest of the group talk amongst eachother. 'I hope he's okay. He's been acting strange lately.'  
  
We got to the treehouse ladder and I was the first one to climb up it. "Come on slow pokes!" I yelled when I got to the top. I looked down and sighed at how slow they were being. A light wind blew my hair back as I closed my eyes. 'Something's not right.' I said to myself as I turned around.  
  
'This is weird.' I thought as I saw the door half way open. I noticed the others weren't up here yet, and I wanted them to hurry. "Come on! There's something I want you to see!" I yelled down, not realizing that Numbuh 5 was right below me. She stuck her finger in her ear and climbed up beside me. "Yah dun have ta yell." She said. I looked down, embarrassed.  
  
I then grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around. "Look! The door is half way open! Do you think someone's been in here?" I asked her, a flash of worry evident on her face. "I don't know. We should check it out." She said as we ran in.  
  
I looked around while the others helped. "Nothing is missing..." Numbuh 5 said while still going through papers. "Except Numbuh 4." Said Numbuh 2 as he came back downstairs from his little search of the tree house.  
  
"WHAT!" I yelled as I ran up to his room. As I neared his room, I tripped on a loose floorboard and fell flat on my face. But that didn't stop me. I got up and flung his door open. "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4! Where are you?" I yelled into the empty room, searching everywhere for any evidence of where he might've gone. I then found a picture of him, supposedly taken at a photo studio. I looked on the back with the name 'Wallabee' on it. "I forgot that his real name was Wallabee..." I said to myself, knowing the reason was because I called him 'Numbuh 4' all the time.  
  
(a/n: "My World" by Avril Lavigne. This is the song in this chappie.^^)  
  
*Please tell me what is taking place*  
  
*Cause I can't seem to find a trace*  
  
*Guess it must've got erased somehow*  
  
*Probably cause I always forget*  
  
*Everytime someone tells me their name*  
  
*It's always gotta be the same*  
  
*(In my World)*  
  
I walked sullenly walked back downstairs to find everyone in their PJ's. "Why don't you get some rest Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with tears brimming in my eyes. "Numbuh 4'll be fine. He'll be back. And if he's not, we'll go lookin' foh him." She said. I smiled. I always knew I could count on my friends.  
  
I walked back upstairs and went strait to my bedroom. It just as messy as before, only with a path to my bed and dresser. Without even thinking, I walked strait to my bed and fell flat on my face, choking with tears. 'I hope Numbuh 4 is okay.' I thought, wanting to be with him, and hug him. I wanted his strong arms around me again, like he used to when he protected me or kept me from crying. I wanted him back then and there. I couldn't fall asleep, so I laid there and daydreamed of how me and Numbuh 4 used to always wrestle and play with eachother.  
  
*You know I always stay up without sleepin'*  
  
*And think to myself,*  
  
*Where do I belong forever,*  
  
*In whose arms, the time and place?*  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
*Can't help if I space in a daze,*  
  
*My eyes tune out the other way,*  
  
*I may switch off and go into a daydream,*  
  
*In this head my thoughts are deep,*  
  
*But sometimes I can't even speak,*  
  
*Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World.*  
  
I finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about where Numbuh 4 might be...alone, cold, and sad. I had a rough night, knowing that Numbuh 4 was somewhere out there in the dark, and I was in this cozy bed with stuffed animals. I was really worried.  
  
The Next MorningThe Next Day  
  
I woke up, still feeling somewhat tired. Then I remember that I was going to tell them about Numbuh 4. 'Well, better go downstairs and go ahead and tell them before it's too late.' I thought as I put my clothes on, and tried to look cheerful.  
  
After all of that, I went dowstairs in the kitchen to find everyone quiet, slowly eating their food. Then Numbuh 1 looked at me. "Hi Numbuh 3. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and sat down beside Numbuh 5 and she looked at me. I smiled the best I could, and she put her hand on mine. "It'll be awright Numbuh 3. I'm glad you are tryin'." She said.  
  
I knew it had to be then and there. "Um...excuse me? Can I say something?" I stood up shyly and walked over to Numbuh 1. "Sure Numbuh 3." He said as he moved down so I was at the head of the table. 'So this is what it feels like...' I thought. I shook that thought and cleared my throat.  
  
"I...I...knowwhereNumbuh4is." I said quickly. Everyone moved in closer and looked at me. "What did you say?" Numbuh 2 asked. I tried to slow down, but I was nervous. "I...know...where....Numbuh 4...is." I said. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" Everyone started asking. Then a whistle blew threw the air. "Alright you guys, that's enough! Let Numbuh 3 talk!" Numbuh 1 said in a somewhat agitated tone. "I found a note on my dresser last night that said he ran away, and he didn't want me to tell you. He said that we didn't need him and he didn't need us, and..and..." I couldn't finish. I broke down again into Numbuh 5's arms. She patted my back and 'shhh'ed me until I calmed down.  
  
Numbuh 1 briskly walked to the front again. "Now that we know this, we can easily search the area. We will start our search tomorrow morning, bright and early." He said. "We will find him, even if it takes all eternity." He slammed his fist on the table, making everyone's cereal bowls shake.  
  
I left the kitchen, happy that we would search for him. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you liked it! It was depressing though! -_- Pleez R/R!  
  
Oh yah, every chapter(besides the final chapter) will have a song in it somewhere, relating to what's going on in that chapter. I hope you don't mind. I thought it would be different! ^_^ PLZ R/R!! 


	3. Singin' In the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
  
(a/n: I hope you liked my second chapter! I know it's depressing, but bear with me here. It gets good^_^ I hope you like! PLZ R/R!)  
  
"Good-bye To You"  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling a little relieved and somewhat refreshed. I sat up in my bed a stretched, stood up,and bounced down onto the floor. The wood creaked as I made my way to my dresser to see if I looked any better. Then I saw a note. It read:  
  
Numbuh 3:  
Me and the rest of the gang are off to find Numbuh 4. We decided to let you rest a while, because you obviously needed some sleep. We'll be back before 5:30, and I'll make some dinner. I hope you have an okay day having an empty tree house, but I think you'll survive. Hopefully we'll find Numbuh 4 and bring him back. C-ya at 5:30.  
  
Numbuh 5  
  
I smiled as I closed the note and set it back down on the dresser. I picked up my brush and smoothed out my hair, then I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked back in the mirror, and I frowned. If they didn't find Numbuh 4, I don't know how I would survive. He was part of me, and if he was gone for good...I shook my head. I was NOT going to cry. Crying never solved anything.  
  
I quietly walked down the steps and into the kitchen, where a stack of pancakes sat in the middle of the table. 'Good ol' Numbuh 5.' I said to myself as I sat down and dug in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I hadn't eaten in 2 days, and I was obviously famished.  
  
I ate my last bite of pancakes, and leaned back in the chair, now full. 'I hope the gang are okay.' I said as I slowly got up from my chair and headed upstairs to the balcony. On the way, I passed by Numbuh 4's bedroom. It looked so plain. When he was here, there was always commotion inside. Now it was empty and quiet.  
  
I quickly moved on, knowing that standing in front of the door would cause tears. I couldn't resort to that. I had to be strong for Numbuh 4's sake. I finally climbed the last set of stairs and walked up on the deck.  
  
The sky was a light gray, the wind blowing mercilessly. I closed my eyes and let the breeze blow my hair, hopefully being able to feel Numbuh 4's presence. 'He's safe, and he loves you.' Her head said to herself. She shook her head quickly. "No. He doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have left." I said out loud, comfirming that he did not love me.  
  
It started drizzling, thunder was heard a mile away. It was so miserable, not having Numbuh 4 around....I then started to sing a song.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I woke up slowly, rubbing my eyes. The sky was getting darker each minute, and it was drizzling. 'I hope Numbuh 3's okay.' Was the first thing that came to mind. I missed her, and I loved her. I didn't know how to tell her. Maybe that's one reason I left. I was scared. Scared that she would reject me saying that we were best friends, and that was it. I wouldn't have been able to deal with that. Deal with the fact that she didn't love me back.  
  
I crawled out of the tree, and looked to the sky. 'Numbuh 3's scared of thunder storms.' I thought. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her beautiful face kept appearing in front of my eyes, whether she was there physically or not.  
  
I knew that wasn't going to change anything. I lied to her on top of everything. I told her that I would never leave, and here I am, in a tree trunk. I couldn't go back though. If I did, it would be hell. I would have to tell everyone why I left, and then tell Numbuh 3 that I loved her.  
  
I put everything aside, and pulled out my CD player, and took out a CD out of my bag. The CD was BBMak. I turned it on, and I sang along with the song...not knowing that about a mile away, someone was singing along too...  
  
~~~Numbuh 3~~~  
  
*Baby set me free, from this misery*  
  
*I can't take it no more*  
  
*Since you went away, nothing's been the same*  
  
*Don't know what I'm livin' for*  
  
*Until you're back here baby*  
  
*Miss you want you need you so*  
  
*Until you're back here baby, yeah*  
  
*There's a feeling inside I want you to know*  
  
*You are the one and I can't let you go*  
  
~~~Numbuh 4~~~  
  
* So I told you lies, even made you cry*  
  
*Baby I was so wrong*  
  
*Girl I promise you, now my love is true*  
  
*This is where my heart belongs*  
  
*Cos here I am so alone*  
  
*And there's nothing in this world I can do*  
  
*Until you're back here baby*  
  
*Miss you want you need you so*  
  
*Until you're back here baby, yeah*  
  
*There's a feelin' inside, I want you to know*  
  
*You are the one and I can't, let you go*  
  
~~~Together~~~  
  
*And I wonder, are you thinking of me?*  
  
*Cos I'm thinkin' of you*  
  
*And I wonder*  
  
*Are you ever coming back in my life?*  
  
*Cos here I am so alone*  
  
*And there's nothing in this world I can do*  
  
~~~Numbuh 3~~~ I choked back tears as I finished the song, thinking of Numbuh 4, standing in the rain.  
  
*Until you're back here baby*  
  
*Miss you want you need you so*  
  
*Until you're back here baby, yeah*  
  
*There's a feelin' inside, I want you to know*  
  
*You are the one and I can't...let..you..go*  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I breathed a heavy sigh as I finished, fresh tears streaming down my face. 'I NEED to have him back.' I vowed. And the next day, I was going out...alone...to find Numbuh 4, my best friend...  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I turned off the CD player as I banged the back of my head against the tree. 'Maybe I can look and see if she's around the neighborhood tomorrah.' I thought. It was settled. I was going to walk around all day long and see if I can see any sign of my best friend...  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
The rain stopped and I was soaking wet. But I didn't care. It could at least hide the tear stains on my face. I laid my head on the railing, only to look down and see the gang coming back towards the tree house.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the front door, tripping three times on the way. 'Please let him be here.' I chanted as I opened the door to see the gang standing there soaking wet too. I let them in and grabbed them some towels.  
  
"Did you find any clues?" I asked as I handed them each a towel, not asking if they found him, because if they did, she would've known. They all looked at me with sullen faces, then looked down. I looked down too, and my face grew wet once again. From their expressions, they had found nothing, not a trace, of OUR Numbuh 4.  
  
I stomped my foot, and everyone looked at me. "We need to try harder! Numbuh 4 needs us!" I fell down on my knees and cried harder, feeling Numbuh 5 holding my shoulders. Numbuh 1 looked upset too. "We looked everywhere Numbuh 3. We didn't see him anywhere, nor any traces of where he might be." He said. I looked up to his face, and I knew right away he was crying. 'How could he say we didn't need him?' I thought to myself. No one was being normal, and it was because he was gone. That was when I mentally decided I WOULD find him for ALL of our sakes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it! I took me a while to find the right song, but I did it! ^_^  
  
Pleez Read and Review!  
  
Next Chapter: Numbuh's 3 and 4 go out in search for eachother...what will happen! 


	4. Searching

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I do NOT own KND...  
  
I hope you like this Chapter, and if you want, review. ENJOY! ^_^  
  
"Good-bye To You"  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I woke up again for the 3rd time. 'Ugh. I haven't had any sleep!' I yelled in my head as a groggily stood up and stretched. I looked at the clock. "Holy!" I slapped my forehead. It was 10:00 in the morning. I knew everyone would be awake then, and they would see me leave. 'Maybe they aren't awake yet.' I said to myself as I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room, heading for the kitchen.  
  
I walked in , and it was empty. The whole tree house was quiet, and I got a little worried. I shrugged and walked to the fridge, finding a note left by Numbuh 2.  
  
Numbuh 3:  
Me and Numbuh's 1 and 5 went to the comic book store, and a few other places too. We'll be back around 6:00.  
  
Numbuh 2  
  
I smiled. It was perfect, and I ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. 'I will find you Numbuh 4. Even if it takes me all day.' I walked out and shut the door behind me, climbing down the ladder and heading towards the town(a/n: I don't know if they have a town thing, but it's just in this story.). 'I'll look there, then I'll head to the park.' I said as I ran off down the street.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I opened my eyes, and instantly looked at my watch. "Shoot! I was sposed to go searching today!" I kicked myself mentally for waking up at 10:00. I sat up, grabbed my back pack, and ran out of the tree, not even stopping to zip it up. 'I'm gonna find ya Numbuh 3.' I said as I headed towards the entrance of the park, not realizing that the picture of me and Numbuh 3 had fallen right outside of the tree.  
  
I was too busy thinking about Numbuh 3 to notice it, and I ran right out of the park, in search for Numbuh 3.  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I stopped abrubtly, right in front of the comics. 'Oh shoot!' I said as I quickly ran off. I finally quit running, bending over to catch my breath. 'Now I gotta find Numbuh 4.' I quickly changed my focus, and headed down the street.  
  
I walked and searched every store, going to all the ones I knew he enjoyed the most, even the ones he only liked remotely. I finally entered the music store, the last store in town. It had so many memories.  
  
I could easily remember when me and Numbuh 4 would argue over which Linkin Park CD was better, or if Creed and System of a Down sounded the same. I shook my head and chuckled lightly. Those were some good times...  
  
I finally saw a boy with blonde mushroom hair and orange hoodie. My breath caught in my throat. 'Could it be?...' I thought as I got closer. Then I frowned. He turned around and smiled. The kid was 5 feet tall! I kindly smiled back and headed for the door. It was hopeless. He was gone forever. He might not even be in this town or country anymore.  
  
My feet dragged as I walked out of the store and back up the street heading home...  
  
[A Thousand Miles, by Vanessa Carlton]  
  
*Makin my way downtown,*  
  
*Walkin fast,*  
  
*Faces pass and I'm homebound.*  
  
*Staring blankly ahead,*  
  
*Just makin' my way*  
  
*I'm makin' a way*  
  
*Through the crowd.*  
  
*And I need you,*  
  
*And I miss you,*  
  
*And now I wonder...*  
  
*If I could fall into the sky,  
  
*Do you think time wuold pass me by?*  
  
*Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,*  
  
*If I could see you...tonight*  
  
*It's always times like these*  
  
*When I think of you*  
  
*And I wonder if you ever think of me*  
  
*Cause everything's so wrong*  
  
*And I don't belong*  
  
*Livin' in your precious memory*  
  
*Cause I need you,*  
  
*And I miss you*  
  
*And now I wonder...*  
  
(Chorus)  
  
*And I, I don't want to let you know*  
  
*I, I drown in your memory*  
  
*I, I don't want to let this go*  
  
*I, I don't...  
  
*Makin' my way downtown*  
  
*Walking fast*  
  
*Faces pass and I'm homebound*  
  
*Staring blankly ahead*  
  
*Just makin' my way*  
  
*I'm makin' my way*  
  
*Through the crowd*  
  
*And I still need you*  
  
*And I still miss you*  
  
*And now I wonder...*  
  
[Chorus to fade...END of song]  
  
I was just about to climb the ladder to the tree house when I remembered something. 'The PARK!' I yelled in my head as I ran as fast as I could to the park. Cars honked and people shouted at me as I ran, but I didn't care. I ran until I saw the sign of the park about 5 feet away from me.  
  
'Please say he's here...' I crossed my fingers as I took a breath and walked into the park. It was quiet and tranquil, and no one was in sight. I had a inkling deep in my stomach that I should keep looking.  
  
I searched everywhere, until I landed in an unknown part of the park. It was isolated, and all you could hear were the birds above your head as the sun was slowly setting behind the trees. I was about to leave when someting white caugh my eye.  
  
I walked over to a tree with a giant hole in it, and kneeled down. It was a piece of paper, with writing on it. I picked it up and read what it said: Me and Numbuh 3. My eyes widened as I quickly flipped the 'piece of paper' over, revealing a picture of me and Numbuh 4. My eyes welled up with tears as I looked at him.  
  
I finally sat all the way down, covered my face and cried. I cried hard. I didn't know how long I would be here, but I didn't care. I just sat in the grass and let the tears flow, not knowing that someone was searching for ME...  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I entered the town, my mind focused on finding Numbuh 3. It was quieting down, and everyone was getting ready to go home, including the KND. I saw them and quickly ran into a crowd. 'Phew!' I wiped my forehead as I headed for the toy store.  
  
I walked up to the store, seeing all the girls inside looking at the new Rainbow Monkey. 'She has ta be in there.' I said as I pushed through the sea of girls to where it was pretty deserted. I looked up and down every isle, occasionally noticing all the girls looking at me. I ignored them and walked out of the store, my hope fading as I didn't see her.  
  
As it got dark, and I searched every store possible, the street lights came on. I sat down on the bench, defeated. As I sat there, I noticed couples walking down the street, either kissing or holding hands. It looked gross, but I knew I wanted it. I waited for while longer, hoping that by chance she would just walk by, hopefully looking for me.  
  
About 20 minutes passed, and I gave up. I stood up quickly, and was heading back to the park, kicking a coke can as I walked. I could picture 3, with her cheerful disposition and her hyper antics. I sighed. 'I can't go back now.' I said. I lost the one thing that I loved because no one else wanted me. I slowed my pace as I continued for the park.  
  
[Next Time, by BBMak]  
  
*I lie awake and die, I try but can't deny*  
  
*That I can't make it without her*  
  
*I can't forget te day I let her slip away*  
  
*And I'm still dreaming about her  
  
*Can a heart forgive cos I just can't live without her*  
  
*The next time you see my girl*  
  
*Won't you say that I, I would die, I*  
  
*Would die to hold her  
  
*The next time you see my girl*  
  
*Won't you tell her I lover her*  
  
*The next time you see my girl*  
  
*I walk the streets at night, see lovers passing by*  
  
*And it's all a reminder*  
  
*Of what it used to be when she was here with me*  
  
*I only wish I could find her*  
  
*Did she disappear 'cos I'm waiting right here for her*  
  
*I close my eyes and I see her face and realise*  
  
*But in front of me I had it all but I set her free*  
  
*So next time you see my girl*  
  
*Won't you tell her that I'm sorry*  
  
*Tell her that I love her*  
  
[END song]  
  
I quietly entered the park, a blank expression on my face as I headed for my 'house'. The park was empty, and the only sound was crickets chirping happily. I sighed and walked through the wall of trees, seeing my tree, and...my eyes opened wide. "Numbuh 3?"  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I heard a familiar voice. "Numbuh 3?" I whirled around and saw Numbuh 4 standing there. My heart skipped a beat as I ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear. I felt his warm and strong arms around me, and I shivered. My head was spinning. I couldn't believe I found him.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I wrapped my arms around her after she whispered in my ear, "I missed you." It made me so happy. I missed her, and she missed me. "I missed you too." I said as I pulled back from her. Then I lowered my head. "I'm sorry I ran away. It's just that people were complaining , and I couldn't take it anymore, so I..." I was stopped by her fingers to my lips. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad I found you." She said as we inched closer and closer, and I couldn't stop it.  
  
Finally my lips touched hers. It was like heaven as she kissed me back, and I never wanted to let go. I wrapped my arms around her once again as she placed her arms around my neck. It felt so right.  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
As his lips touched mine, I couldn't help but kiss back, strongly and passionately. My head swam as he placed his arms around me, my instinct to place my arms around his neck. I almost stopped when his tongue clashed with mine, but it felt so right.  
  
After about a minute, we let go to catch our breath. "That was...". I couldn't even finish, but he knew what I was thinking. "Wonderful." He said. It was then I decided to tell him. "Um...Numbuh 4?" I managed to say. He looked up to me and smiled. "Wha' is it?" He asked as he placed his hand on the side of my face. "I...I...Iloveyou." I said. He cocked his head. "What?" I cleared my throat and looked at him again. "I love you." I said.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
My heart stopped. She loved me? "Y-You do?" I stuttered as she nodded. It was my turn to talk quickly, but I stopped and breathed heavily. "I. Love you too." I said. She smiled, and for the first time in a long time, everything was going smoothly. I leaned in and kissed her once more, quickly, then took her hands. "Let's go home." I said. She nodded in agreement as we ran out of the park, hand in hand, to the tree house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you liked it! They finally found eachother! *Cries happily* I love it!  
  
There's one more chapter after this one, so be patient while I write it. PLEEZ R/R! It makes me happy when I get reviews. ^_^ 


	5. Welcome Back!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own KND.  
  
Okay, this is the last chapter. So pleez R/R! This is VERY short.  
  
"Good-bye To You"  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
My heart danced as I held his hand and ran towards the tree house. He was finally back, and I told him what I wanted to tell him for a long time. I loved him, and surprisingly he loved me back. The gang would be so happy to see him again.  
  
We climbed up the ladder as fast as we could, so I could be with ALL of my friends again. I helped him up as I threw the door open, and the others were sitting on the couch. "Look who I found!" I said excitedly as they all ran up and hugged us and shook my hand for retrieving him. "Well done Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 stated happily. Numbuh 5 hugged me, and Numbuh 2 gave me a pat on the back. I was home, and Numbuh 4 was there to make life worthwhile.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe it! Out of all this time thinking that I was hated, I was missed so much that I couldn't breathe from all the hugs that everyone gave me. "Welcome back Numbuh 4. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Numbuh 1 said as he patted me on the back. "It's good ta have ya back Numbuh 4. This place just didn't feel normal without ya here." Numbuh 5 said as she hugged me tight. I hugged her back as tears formed in my eyes. The three walked a little ways off and talked, watching us intensly.  
  
I felt a soft hand on mine. I looked up, and it was Numbuh 3. "See? They did miss you, more than you could've ever imagined. And, I missed you." She said shuffling her feet. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes would meet mine. "I missed you too. More than you could ever imagine." I whispered as I pulled her into a hug. For now, my life was back to normal, and I had the one person I wanted to share it with, right beside me, holding my hand.  
  
Numbuh 2 then walked up to me. "Are you two together now?" He asked as the other two walked up behind him. "Um...yeah." I said as my face turned red. Numbuh 2 smirked. "I was hoping you would tell eachother sooner or later." I smiled and laughed, and for the first time, I felt like I belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See? I told you it was short! Well that's the end of my story! I hope you liked it, and pleez review!  
  
Now I have ta go and finish my Love Conquers All, and I'm starting a story called Operation: S.I.B.L.I.N.G.Z. I hope you all read them when I update and create. It would make me happy! ^_^ 


End file.
